Just Shut Up And Eat Your Ice Cream
by syrenia123destiny
Summary: He came to visit me, bringing me my favorite treat. He was sweet, funny, my bestest friend. Then came our indirect kiss, an indirect kiss that we playfully debated about. Then he gave me a direct kiss. Maybe getting your tonsils taken out wasnt so bad after all. RobinxZatanna Chalant


**Zatannas POV**

I took another tissue, blowing my nose in it and throwing into the waistbin beside my bed. I just had my tonsils taken out, and what was worst, I just recovered from a cold. This week had not been kind to me.

I sat crossed legged on my bed, flipping through the channels on my T.V like crazy. I wasnt even watching, I was just extremely bored.

My head shot up as I heard a knock on my door. "Come in" I called out as I gave my attention back to the television.

I grinned hugely like an idiot as I saw Robins smirking face come in through the door. "Hey.." he said simply.

" Hi..." I answered back. He gave me one of his grins and I returned it with one of my own.

He walked over to my bed, closing the door behind him. He sat on the edge, still smirking at me. I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"What?" I laughed.

" Do you know whats the best part about getting your tonsils taken out?" he asked.

I shook my head, still smiling. "What?"

He smirked at me again, then he reached down, taking a plastic bag he had braught in with him earlier.

" You can eat as much as Ice Cream as you want" he laughed. My eyes widened as he held up a small bucket of Ice Cream, shoving it in my arms. I set the Ice Cream aside, locking my arms around his neck.

"Robin! I love you!, your the bestest Bff ever!" I exclaimed happily. He laughed, hugging me back.

" I know.." he said, his voice a little smug. " Love you too, now shut up and eat your ice cream."

I laughed, sitting crossed legged on the bed again. He lied down, his head near the foot of the bed. He crossed his arms behind his head, looking at me.

I opened the tub of Ice Cream, smiling as I realized he had gotten my favorite flavor. I took a spoon and took a bite.

" How do you always know my current Ice Cream favorites?" I said as I pointed the spoon at him. He cackled, shaking his head a little bit at me.

I thought it was pretty amazing of him, how he knew me so well. My Ice Cream favorites changed like, every two or three days.

He shrugged, chuckling a bit to himself. " Im your best friend, its my job."

I smiled at him, taking another spoon of the chocolate goodness.

I offered him the spoon, smiling at him. " Eat it with me so that I dont feel so guilty."

He laughed. " Its okay, I bought that for you Zee."

I gave him my best puppy dog face. "Please Robby?"

He sighed, I laughed. I knew he always caved whenever I gave him that puppy dog face. "Fine." he growled. He took my hand that was holding the spoon and direced it to feed him. I blushed a little at the action.

" There..." he chuckled. "Stupid puppy dog face.." he said under his breath.

I laughed, taking another bite. " Always works" I giggled again. " Especially on you..."

He laughed with me. " Im a sucker when it comes to you Zee."

I blushed. I knew it meant nothing when he said that, but I couldnt help but feel so...happy. Whenever he said things like that, or gave me compliments. I would blush like a total idiot.

He took the remote from where it was placed beside me. "Any good movies?"

I sighed, trying to control the blush that was on my face." I heard Enchanta was on channel two."

He frowned, looking at the Television upside down. "Didnt that movie tank?"

I shrugged, eating the Ice Cream again. "Yeah, your right, it sucked."

" How about paperview?"

" How about a superhero movie?" I laughed.

He cackled, smirking at me. " Nice, ironic."

After a moment of silence, I turned my head to face him. " Can I ask you something?"

He looked at me, then back to the T.V. "Sure"

" How come your not bothered by the fact you just shared a spoon with me?"

He laughed, clutching his stomach. " Thats what your worried about?"

I swatted his arm playfully. "Answer the question, be serious." Even though I said be serious, I couldnt help but laugh with him.

After he calmed down, he played with a piece of my hair that was dangling near him. He twirled it in his fingers. I started blushing again.

" I frankly just...dont mind." he sighed. "Besides, your not sick and neither am I"

" How about mentally sick?"

He cackled again. I smiled, I loved it when he did that.

" I dont think that can be passed down through sharing the same utensil with your best friend."

I blushed even harder when I realized something. " Isnt that called an indirect kiss?"

He quirked an eyebrow at me, smirking. Then I smiled as I saw how he blushed just ever so slightly. "Indirect, not direct." He murmured.

I decided I would tease him a bit. " So your admitting we just kissed, even though indirectly?"

He chuckled to himself. "That doesnt count as a kiss." Then he smirked at me. "But this does..."

He supported himself using his elbows, kissing my cheek. He lied back down, that smirk on his face. I blushed furiously as I dropped the spoon I had been previously holding.

He chuckled at my reaction, then turned back to lying upside down, watching T.V.

" You know..." he started.

I looked at him, a faint smile on my face.

"You have a nice voice." He whispered, staing at me. " Ive really missed hearing it." he said it so sincerly, that I just started blushing even more.

I turned my head, tryng to hid my face. Then I laughed.

" Just shut up and eat your ice cream." I smiled at him, putting the ice cream tub between us so that we could share. He laughed.

_"Maybe getting your tonsils taken out wasnt so bad after all."_ I smiled


End file.
